Mad? We're All Mad Here
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: My first Creepypasta fic :) Alice is banished from London when the townsfolk find out who murdered Angus Bumby. While on the run, Alice finds a portal to another world, and finds out she is not the only one who is mad. *Rated M for heavy violence and strong language*


**My first try at a Creepypasta fic, and I'm very nervous. I usually write about Smosh, but I am a huge fan of Creepypasta and I have wanted to write some fics about it since forever. This particular Fanfiction will mainly be pairing Alice and Jeff, though things won't pick up till the end it will slowly progress as time goes on. I also realize that Alice is not an official pasta character which is kind of how I got the inspiration for this story. This story includes characters such as: Alice Madness, Jeff the killer, Ticci Toby, Clock Work, Slender Man, The Rake, Sally, BEN Drowned, Masky and Hoodie, Smile Dog, Zalgo, Seed Eater, and a lot more. I hope you all enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Creepypasta characters, or anything related to them. **

* * *

*ALICE'S POV*

I ran through the large crowd of angry people, trying to find some place to hide. _How in bloody hell did I get put into this mess?_ I thought to myself. I was never a bad person; I did nothing to deserve this. I was just a lonely girl who was ripped away from her family by and evil abomination. _Well, a **dead**_ _evil abomination,_ I smirked to myself.

I ran swiftly past the dull broken down stores, and I almost got hit by a carriage as I dashed across the street. I quickly turned down an alleyway and hid behind a large trash bin. I caught my breath, waiting for the storm of people to pass. Once they did I sat down, holding my knees close to my chest.

"How did I end up like this," I whispered to myself. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, there were no more tears left. Also, crying will not bring my sister back, crying will not erase what Dr. Bumby has done to me and my sister, and it defiantly will not help my insanity. Instead I have to figure a way out of here, a way to live.

"Oh helpless, young Alice, how I weep for you," a familiar voice said from behind.

I looked behind me to see it was that Cheshire cat. "What do you want?" I asked.

The Cheshire cat smiled deviously at me. "I want to help you, Alice."

"I highly doubt that is your reason, cat. Now, tell me what you _really_ want from me."

"I will tell you my reason, once you answer this one question. I must ask you, Alice. What do _you_ want?"

"What kind of question is that? It is the same one I asked you." I asked incredulously.

"Oh, but it isn't. You see young Alice; I have come here to help you. Like I said before I want to help, but I cannot do that if you do not know what you want," he said simply.

"Well I do not know what I want, not yet," I mumbled to myself. "If you truly want to help, you will tell me what to do."

"I am here to watch over you, not to lead you, Alice. I will help you find whatever it is you need, but first you need to discover it, and yourself." He said as he started to disappear.

"But what if I can't?!" I cried out.

"You must, Alice. I will be here watching you, and when you need my assistance I shall return to you again," The Cheshire cat disappeared, leaving behind that menacing smile. And just like that I'm alone again.

* * *

*JEFF'S POV*

"GO TO SLEEP!" I yelled with an evil grin on my face.

"No," said the small girl, holding that horrible teddy bear to her chest.

"C'mon Sally, it's way past your bed time." I said, pointing at the clock.

The little eight year old narrowed her eyes at me. "I have killed numerous people, and tortured many souls. So if I say I don't want to sleep, I won't! Plus Charlie isn't sleepy either."

"Well I don't care what you, or Charlie thinks. When I tell someone to go to sleep, they go to sleep!" I snapped. Just then I felt a sharp pain it my rib. It must have been that evil spirit trapped in that dumb bear. "That bear is going to be the fucking death of all of us," I whispered to myself.

"It's your fault! You upset him!" Sally cried angrily, holding the stuffed bear closer.

"If you don't stop obsessing over that stupid thing I'm going to cut it open with my knife," I growled.

"You can't do that, because if you do I'll tell Slendy, and then you'll be sorry!" Sally warned.

"Well _Slendy_ isn't here right now, so do everyone a favor and go to sleep!"

"You go to sleep, you stupid head!"

I let out an irritated sigh, examining the curly brown headed girl. I could tell she was getting tired. "Listen Sal," I murmured while rubbing my temples. "It's time to go to bed. Would it help if I brought you up some milk?"

"Maybe a little," she said sleepily.

"Fine," I agreed, getting up from the bed. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get one glass jar of cold milk. Once I closed the door I was startled to see Toby standing behind it. "Don't do that," I warned.

"Don't do what?" he smirked, hoisting himself up onto the counter.

"You know what, you asshole," I snapped.

Toby rolled his eyes, getting off the counter. He walked into the living room and started putting his hatchets away. "You're such a little girl sometimes."

"Whatever! Why are you even here anyway? I thought all the mentors and their proxies were supposed to be at tonight's council meeting."

"We were, but the meeting wasn't that long."

"Where are the others?"

"Slender man is in the other realm, and he said he won't be back until dawn. Masky and Hoodie are somewhere in the woods hunting for animals for dinner tomorrow, and who knows where The Rake is. He left right after the meeting was called to an end"

"Why was the meeting so short? What happened?"

"Zalgo and Seed Eater called a meeting, because someone has disturbed the looking glass. They said that there is a person in the other realm that has the potential to become one of us."

"Who is it?" I asked in curiosity.

"We don't know, that's why there was a meeting called. Usually they're able to see who it is through the glass, but this time… nothing."

"Do you think it could be an outsider, or a watcher?" I said in a low voice. I really did hate those humans, the ones trying to kill us and try to get to us in our world. That's why the founders built this world in the first place. It was to keep them out and us from getting hurt.

"Could be, but when 'whatever it is' passes through the portal from the other realm, it will have to face judgment at the council."

"Why should we wait around for something unknown to come and kill us all? Instead of waiting around like a bunch of deer in the headlights, we find this thing and kill it."

"Because it is against the law and whoever it is might actually be one of us. You know that hunters, outsiders, and watchers can't get through the portal, not with the protective barrier around it. Whoever it is has a lot of power, and they don't know what it's for yet," Toby explained.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" I muttered angrily.

Toby shrugged, locking up the weaponry cabinet, "We wait."


End file.
